vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yin Blade
Summary The Yin Blade is a weapon from Ninjago. While its origins are unknown, Sensei Yang discovered it at some point in his life, and after learning that it had Life-Restoring powers, he tried to use it on himself to achieve eternal life. However, this plan failed, and he accidentally cursed the entire Temple he was in, making him and all of his students become undead ghosts bound forever in the temple. Later, the Yin Blade was encased in a case of Clearstone and brought to the Ninjago Museum of History. There, Cole, during the Day of the Departed, wanting to free himself from the curse cast by Sensei Yang, took the blade to and went to the latter's temple to fight him, but he was ambushed and captured by his students. Yang then, taking advantage of the ongoing Yin-Yang Eclypse, used the Yin Blade to open a rift to the Departed Realm and to come back to life, however, once Cole freed himself, he was defeated after a brief battle, and the Yin Blade was completely destroyed by Cole in his new RX form. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Yin Blade Origin: Ninjago Age: Unknown, but it is implied to be extremely ancient. Classification: Appears and can be used as a chain-like weapon, but it is mostly meant to be used as a tool to perform magical rituals. Wielders: Cole, Sense Yang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Black Magic (The Yin Blade possesses an immense amount of Black Magic, and its abilities are based on it), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (On specific moon eclipses, the Yin Blade is capable of opening a rift through the fabric of Reality/Spacetime, which functions as a portal to the 16 Realms, dimensions parallel to Ninjago. One of which, the Departed Realm, functions as the afterlife for most Souls, and many inter-dimensional traveling methods or tools, such as the Realm Crystal, aren't capable of reaching it. Able to grant the power to travel to the Ethereal Divide, the infinite inter-dimensional "space" between all the Realms), Life Manipulation (The Yin Blade has life-restoring powers. Was capable of restoring withered plants'life) Resurrection (By entering through the rifts created by the Yin Blade, an undead being like a ghost can come back to life), Necromancy, Curse Manipulation, Transmutation (If used incorrectly, the Yin Blade can curse its user and potentially entire locations and the people inside them, turning them into cursed ghosts), Light Manipulation (When used to create rifts, the Yin Blade glows fluorescent green. Should be capable of manipulating light as ghost do), Non-Physical Interaction (Even without its powers, the Yin Blade can harm intangible ghosts with its sheer blade. Sharp enough to easily slice through ghostly swords), Some level of Sealing (If an entire location is cursed by the Yin Blade, the pople in it are cursed into becoming ghosts, and are bound to that location. Even after most of Yang's student came back to life, and after the Yin Blade's destruction, one soul was forced to remain to hunt its temple), Power Bestowal (The person cursed and turned into a ghost by it can gain the following powers: Immortality 1, 6 and 7, Intangibility, Flight, Invisibility, Possession, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction. Sensei Yang also gained access to the following abilities it's unknown if it was because of the Yin Blade or because he gained them to outside means: Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Water Manipulation, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Some level of Sealing, Subjective Reality). Attack Potency: Large Town level (Even without the use of its supernatural powers, the Yin Blade is still an extremely deadly weapon. Able to easily cut through ghostly swords, weapons capable of harming Cole, who is comparable to the other Ninjas), able to ignore durability with its powers Speed: None normally, Varies depending on the user (The Yin Blade is just a melee weapon normally and has no speed of its own, so it depends on how fast the wielder is capable of swinging it) up to Massively Hypersonic+ (Can be used as a weapon against Cole, who is comparable to Jay Walker, who is capable of dodging and manipulating lightning bolts). Durability: Large Town level (While being more durable than other frequently used weapons in Ninjago, it was still shattered by Cole in RX mode). Range: From Standard to Extended Melee range, Low Multiversal with its supernatural powers Weaknesses: Since the Yin Blade is meant to be used as a tool to perform magical rituals, rather than a weapon, most of its supernatural powers cannot really be used offensively (Check Note for more information) Feats: *Capable of opening a Rift to the Departed Realm, something that even the Realm Crystal isn't capable of achieving. *Able to cut a ghostly sword multiple times when used in melee combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Magic:' The Yin Blade is a powerful tool filled with Black Magic, which can be used in multiple ways: Yang_using_Yin_Blade.gif|The Yin Blade about to open a rift Young_Yang_using_Yin_Blade.gif|The Yin Blade restoring life **'Rifts in Reality:' During the Yn-Yang Eclipse, the Yin Blade is capable of cutting through the fabric of reality to open rifts to other 16 Realms parallel to Ninjago, one of which is the Departed Realm, and Astral Realm which functions as the afterlife for most souls, and not even the Realm Crystal, created by The First Spinjitzu Master himself, is able to reach. By crossing those rifts, an undead being, like a ghost, can break the curse cast on him and come back to life. **'Life-Restoring Powers:' The Yin Blade has the power to restore life in beings, such as it did to withered plants. **'Cursing Powers:' If used incorrectly, the Yin Blade can cast a curse on its user, and even on multiple people and the place they are in, turning them into ghosts and bounding them to that place. Note: *Despite its tremendous powers, the Yin Blade isn't supposed to be used as a weapon, but rather a tool for magical rituals: as such, most of its powers can't really be directly used offensively by the user, and the Blade's black magic can even backfire completely but cursing the user forever (though it is noted that it still is dangerous as a weapon due to always being sharp enough to cut space and time). *In addition, the Yin Blade can open rifts into reality only during a very specific event: the Yin-Yang Eclipse, a lunar eclipse that happens very rarely. Despite all of this, the Yin-Blade can still be used as a long-range melee weapon. Gallery Departed_Blades.png|The Yin Blade (bottom left) alongside all of the Departed Blades Figureyinblade.png|The Yin Blade's set form The_Yin_Bladeart.png|As it appears in the show Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Weapons Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Necromancers Category:Curse Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7